Fandemonium 3/11
PREVIOUSLY ON FANDEMONIUM: :Mika: I didn't think I had it in me, to be honest. :David: Coming in second place was Green Team, with Blue for third. That means Yellow is up for elimination. Make it snappy, children. In the meantime, rest yourselves for tomorrow, contestants. :David: Ngh... not feeling well... :collapses and drops his bag. Alyssa creeps from the corner and looks around it. Nothing interests her until she comes across a picture of him and a girl holding hands. A girlfriend? ---- Layla: David. Are you awake? David: Whuh... h-huh? Layla: You overdosed. You were supposed to take this medicine in moderation. To help with the side effects. That’s it. David: Um... I’m sorry, but uh, who are you? Where am I? Man: My name is Layla, I’ve been hired to keep an eye on your health. So, for the extent of the show, I’ll be your doctor. David: I-Is that really necessary? I can take care of myself just fine, this was just a minor mistake – Layla: No, it wasn’t. Murdoch told me what he saw you do. David: Y-you mean, the boss...? He told you..? Layla: Yes. He worries about you, you know. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. ---- (Outside the mansion) David: Alright, folks... Um, due to yesterday's mishap, I had no time to prepare today's contest. So you get the day off. Enjoy, I guess. David: Oh, by the way, Purple is eliminated. Um, sorry, you seemed nice. Purple: ...(teleports away) Volt: Did you just teleport him away? David: N-No. That happens automatically now. I... have no idea how it works. ---- (RED TEAM TAKES A BREAK) Mika Sho: ... Marley: Hhhhhello. Mika Sho: AAUAGH! Oh. Whew, it's just you. Y'know, for such a cute kitty, you have an awfully scary voice. Marley: Meeow. Is that better? Mika Sho: Much better. So, what's going on? You don't usually visit the team rooms. Marley: Well... It appears that since one of your teammates died, I'm going to be on your team. To even out the numbers. Mika Sho: I thought no new contestants were allowed to enter! Marley: We... hadn't expected any further deaths. Ironic, though, isn't it; I'm replacing the very person that killed me... ---- (BLUE TEAM TAKES A BREAK) Volt: Hey hey guys! We haven't lost in a while. Which is pretty cool! We should try to keep winning forever and not lose any more contests. Wouldn't that be cool? Speedy: BWAP. Koloro: Aww, isn't he cuuute? (squeezes Speedy) Speedy: Bwap bwap! Jake: Hmph. We've only been winning because of me, anyways... ---- (YELLOW TEAM TAKES A BREAK) Zane: Well, now we’re the second weakest team... Cookie: Just be grateful you weren’t eliminated. Trixie: Yeah, I have no idea why it was Purple... at least he’s helpful. Zane: Wow, thanks. ---- (GREEN TEAM TAKES A BREAK) Jane: Doesn’t anyone feel like something’s... strange about this mansion? No, not just the mansion... the entire island. Something’s... off. Alyssa: Certainly. Scotch: Yeah. Jane: Really? You noticed it, Scotch? Scotch: Hell yeah. The beer tastes funny. Rosa: Huehuehue! Category:Fandemonium